Trust Issues
by Made For More
Summary: The Gang and Gustav are on training mission. Nothing new just the same old, same old. Right? Perhaps not, Hiccup doesn't show up leaving Astrid to find him. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.) Placed more towards first movie. I DON'T OWN HTTYD! I ONLY CLAIM MY CHARACTERS AND PLOT.
1. Don't Be Late

**Summary:**

**The Gang and Gustav are out on a training mission. Nothing new just the same old, same old. Right? Perhaps not. Hiccup doesn't show up, leaving Astrid to find him. But then Astrid suddenly goes missing, along with Toothless too. Meanwhile, the rest of The Gang and Gustav are still trying to figure out if this is a test or a real life crisis. And it doesn't help there is a new clan that's shown up on Berk claiming they come in peace. Will there be any more surprises?**

**Find out in my latest story:**

**Trust Issues (Part 1)**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Don't Be Late_

* * *

The gang and Gustav were out on a training mission on Dragon Island. Everybody was there except Hiccup.

"Where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know," Gustav said. "Where is he?"he asked, this time directing the question toward Astrid.

"Probably sleeping in," Astrid answered the both of them.

"Well, we can't start without him, can we?" Fishlegs asked

"Sure we can!" Snotlout said. "Astrid knows the mission."

"Yeah, kind of," Astrid said, scratching the back of her head. "Hiccup really needs to be the one to do it."

"Someone needs to go and get him then," Fishlegs stated.

No one said anything. An awkward silence hung in the air until finally Astrid broke it with a groan. "Fine," she said, "I'll go get him so we're not all flying off at once."

"Oh, good, 'cause that would be bad," Tuffnut said.

"Or would it?" Ruffnut questioned.

Ignoring the Twins, She leapt onto Stormfly; giving a brief wave of farewell, a smile dashing across her face at a select few of the group, Astrid flew off towards Hiccup's house.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was just waking up. Before realizing what time it was, he drowsily admired the sun streaming in through his window.

_That's weird,_ Hiccup thought to himself. _Usually the sun doesn't shine through the window until much later_. He turned and laid on his side, still pondering on this thought. _Unless . . . _

He scrambled out of bed and shook himself off, the sleepiness quickly fading. "Get up Toothless!" he shouted. "We're late!"

Toothless made an annoyed growl deep within his throat, full of resentment at having been woken so abruptly.

"Why didn't you get me up earlier?" Hiccup asked. "You know we have a training mission today."

Toothless rolled over on his back, obviously not wanting to get up. Hiccup rolled his eyes, and then left for downstairs to get some supplies.

As he did that, Astrid landed Stormfly outside and then walked into the house.

"Well," she said to Hiccup, placing both hands on her hips. "looks like someone finally decided to get up this morning."

"Sorry, Astrid," Hiccup said, grabbing a couple of bread rolls from a basket and taking a quick bite of one. "I was up late last night working on some new designs for Toothless. I've got this new idea for a lighter and better tail, and-" He cut off abruptly when he noticed Astrid's irritated expression, clearly telling him to hurry up.

He laughed to himself. "I'll be ready in a few minutes Astrid."

"Good," Astrid said, almost angrily. "The others are waiting for us at Dragon Island."

"Yeah, just let me get Toothless, and then we'll leave," Hiccup answered, then shoved the rest of his roll into his mouth.

"Okay," Astrid replied. "I'll be outside!" she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

When Hiccup got upstairs, however, he didn't see Toothless anywhere in the room.

"Toothless?" he called for his dragon.

He turned around, just to have someone put a bag over his head. The rough fabric irritated his face, and he instinctively tried to shake it off. He felt his arm knock some random detritus off his desk as he thrashed about, hoping the noise would be audible from outside.

In a panic, he yelled the first name in mind.

"Astrid!"

But soon, any notions of resistance were quelled when he felt something sharp jab his ribs.

Everything started disappearing as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Astrid was waiting outside when she heard something clash inside the house. "Hiccup?" she called, as she headed back into the house to see what it was.

She didn't see anything out of the ordinary downstairs, only the hastily- packed satchel Hiccup had been putting together when he'd gone to rouse Toothless. So she headed upstairs. While she was on the middle step, she heard someone yell.

"Astrid!"

She waited to hear more, but when nothing else came, she slowed down, yet continued upwards more cautiously. When she got to the loft, she saw two bulky men dragging a hooded Hiccup bodily out of the window. Thinking quickly, Astrid grabbed a connection rod from one of Hiccup's barrels and chucked it towards Hiccup's captors, shouting, "Hey!" as she did so.

Right before the rod hit one of the men dragging Hiccup, he grabbed it in mid air, looking back at Astrid. Astrid turned around to get help, her mouth just opening to construct a shout, but another man blocked her way.

"Hello there," he said. Then, he put a bag over her head as well. She began to fight the restraining hands violently, kicking out with all her strength. The hands just seemed to feel even more iron- like in their grip; they quickly multiplied until Astrid could do little more than take one shallow, gasping breath at a time.

Meanwhile, on Dragon Island, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins and Gustav were playing Dodge the Rock, a game they had just invented to pass the time. A rock was chosen, on account of the fact that there wasn't much else to use on the island. The twins had some other suggestions on what to use, but the rest of the Gang shot down their ideas in a instant. After a while, Snotlout turned and addressed the gang.

"Hey." He ducked to avoid the lava blast from Meatlug, which was against the rules. "Where's Astrid?" he asked.

"She went to get Hiccup, remember?" Ruffnut replied, frozen in her position to throw another rock at her twin.

"Yeah, I remember." A small rock bounced off Snotlout's helmet before he continued. "What I mean is, why aren't they back yet?"

As soon as he finished speaking, the game came to a stop. A big rock fell to the gravel ground with a dull thud between the twins, which they had somehow come to possess.

"You're right," Fishlegs agreed. "They should be back by now."

"Really?" Gustav asked. "It's only been, like, what? Five, maybe ten minutes?"

"More like twenty to thirty minutes," Tuffnut said casually.

Everyone was really confused by Tuffnut correcting Gustav.

"How long have you been able to count that high?" Ruffnut asked straight to the point.

Tuffnut looked at Ruffnut with an offended look on his face."I'll have you know, that I can count very high."

"Really?" Gustav questioned, leaning against Hookfang's leg with his elbow. "How high?"

"About twelve."

Everyone just stared at Tuffnut after he answered. Fishlegs was the first to get back on topic.

"I say we go see what they're up to," Fishlegs decided. The others agreed. They mounted their dragons and headed towards Hiccup's house, dismounting in front of it. Gustav noted that Stormfly was waiting outside, and that the front door was open. Fishlegs knocked on the door post despite the state of the actual door, yet got no reply.

"I guess no one's home," Fishlegs said at last.

They headed upstairs just in case Hiccup and Astrid were hiding out somewhere, but the house still seemed empty. Even the creaking of the stairs as the crew ascended seemed to be a deafening noise in the dead house. The small group searched Hiccup's loft to see what they could find.

Snotlout looked out the window and stared at the ground. "Hey, guys," he said, waving them over, "take a look at this."

"What is it?" Gustav asked as he walked towards the window, the other riders following him.

"See those marks on the ground?" Snotlout asked, pointing to the dirt. The noon sunlight illuminated perfectly a series of deep gouges in the dirt, along with the occasional heavy footstep.

"Yeah," Fishlegs answered.

"Well, it looks like something was being dragged towards the forest," Snotlout replied.

"What do you think it was?" Gustav questioned, with obvious worry creeping in his voice.

"I don't know," Snotlout admitted, "but I think we should get a better look at it."

They went back downstairs, out the door, and then towards the marks they had seen from the window.

"Hey," Snotlout said while pointing at something hanging in the trees, "what's that?"

Fishlegs moved towards it, grabbed it, and then brought it back to the others. It was nothing but a ragged tear of cloth, and had been almost invisible in the branches due to its pale green color.

Gustav took the torn cloth from Fishlegs. "What is it?" he questioned.

"Whatever it is, it smells terrible!" Snotlout commented.

"It does?" Tuffnut asked hopefully. "Put it near my face!"

"Guys," Gustav said, turning away from the teens, "I found something you might want to see."

They headed towards him instantly and saw wagon wheel tracks leading towards the beach.

"This is where the drag marks stop..." Fishlegs observed out loud, his voice trailing off.

"And where the wagon tracks begin," Snotlout finished.

"What does that mean?" Gustav asked. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say," Fishlegs took a deep breath in, the continued. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

_Edited 1/12/2016_

**First off, typing 2016 instead of 2015 is REALLY weird.**

**Second . . . I don't know, I just really wanted there to be a second thing. :P**

**This chapter has been rewritten for the second time. (Original, then BeyondTheClouds777 helped, Now Absi B. So two times.)**

**And yes, I have a new beta (Absi B) helping me until BeyondTheClouds777 returns from her break.**

**I was gonna go all fan girl on y'all about season 2 of RttE, (New-ish series on Netflix.) BUT I'm not. **

**See ya real soon my fine fellow friend!**

**(BTWs Maces and Talons, Part 2 from the series is REALLY cool!)**

**-MFM**


	2. Missing And Lost

_Chapter 2_

_Missing And Lost_

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of the sea, Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless were below the deck of a boat, Toothess with a muzzle on his mouth and Hiccup and Astrid with the bags still over their heads. They heard the footsteps of two people coming below the decks, and listened carefully.

"How much longer?" the first one asked.

"I'm sorry, Captain," the other one replied, "but the seas aren't easy to sail on at the moment."

"There's a storm coming in," the Captain observed.

"I know there is," said the first voice. "That's why they won't follow us."

A pause followed his answer.

"Now, why would they want to follow us, Kath?" the Captain asked.

"Well...because we've got Stoick's kid," Kath replied.

"WHAT!?" the Captain shouted, clearly outraged. "That wasn't the plan, Kath! We were just getting the dragon! Not the boy!" Hiccup and Astrid heard his foot banging down into the planking as he took out his frustration.

"I know, Captain," Kath said, "but the boy can train dragons! Or...or so we've heard."

"Well, I'm listening," the Captain said.

"We've heard that the boy has trained many dragons," Kath explained. "Even the Night Fury."

"Are you sure it's that one?" the Captain asked.

"Yes, Sir, it's that one all right," Kath explained.

"Then why is the girl here?" the Captain questioned.

"Well, uh..." Kath started, "you see, Sir, when we were, uh, leaving, the girl came upstairs and, uh, saw us."

"Really?" the Captain asked. "That's it? You brought her here because you were scared that a little girl saw you?"

"Well, Sire," Kath said, "it's not just that-"

"Oh, this 'otta be good," the Captain said.

"The girl knew him," Kath started, "so we figured that she might be able to train dragons, too. Also, if we didn't bring her, she could have told Stoick, and then they would be hot on our trail right now, and it wouldn't give us enough time to get back to the Hideout."

There was a long silence. In the brief lull, the creaking of ropes and the periodic gusts of wind filling the sail could be heard belowdecks. Then, the Captain finally spoke. "Fair enough," he said, "but next time, no delays. We've already lost enough time!"

"Yes, Captain," Kath said. His footsteps indicated that he was heading back upstairs.

"I hope this works," the Captain mumbled under his breath. He headed back upstairs, shouting, "Get ready to dock!" to his men.

Meanwhile, somewhere near Berk in the middle of a storm, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Gustav were out on their dragons looking for Hiccup and Astrid. So far, their search had been unsuccessful.

"I don't think we'll find them tonight!" Gustav yelled over the wind. Rain sprayed into their faces as a blinding bolt of lightning arced down to earth.

He was ignored. "Astrid!" Snotlout yelled. "Hiccup!"

"Ruffnut!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Snotlout!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Fishlegs demanded. "We're supposed to be looking for Hiccup and Astrid!"

"Oh," Tuffnut said. "I thought we were just yelling each others' names."

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Snotlout yelled once again.

"Maybe we should call it a night and search in the morning!" Gustav suggested.

"Yeah . . . I guess," Fishlegs said. "Come on, let's get back to Berk."

They turned their dragons around in an attempt to get back to Berk.

"You know," Snotlout said, "I would love to get home, but as you see-, well, can't, see, I should say. I don't know which way is Berk any more!"

"Which way do we go!?" Gustav asked.

"Um...this way!" Fishlegs called to the others whilst turning Meatlug in another direction. The others followed him. After a while of flying and not finding anything, they began to worry.

"How much longer?" Ruffnut asked.

"I don't know," Fishlegs said. "We should be there by now!"

"Be where exactly?" Tuffnut asked.

"Any kind of island!" Fishlegs said back. "Berk, Dragon Island-"

"Oh, you mean that Dragon Island?" Tuffnut asked while pointing to an island just barely noticable through the storm.

"How long ago did you notice that, Tuffnut?" Snotlout asked angrily.

"I don't know, maybe five, ten minutes," Tuffnut replied. "Why?"

Snotlout put his hand to his forehead. The idiocy of the twins could, apparently, never be underestimated.

"Come on!" Fishlegs said. "No time to lose!"

They landed their dragons on Dragon Island and dismounted.

"We need to find a cave," Fishlegs said.

"Over there!" Snotlout gasped while pointing towards a cave, not too far away from where they were standing.

"Convenient," Fishlegs commented as he and the others headed inside. "Let's hope nobody's home." He stepped cautiously into the mouth of the cave, noticing the noise of the storm diminish quickly once he entered.

As he spoke, they all heard a noise come from behind them. They turned to see six yellow eyes glowing luminously in the darkness, staring them down.

* * *

_Edited 1/25/2016_

**That's all for now! Sorry if you wanted more, the next part is really long so you have that to look forward too. This chapter is also rewritten and the rest of the will be soon.  
**

**This is MFM signing off.**

**Peace.**


	3. Looking For Help

_Chapter 3_

_Looking For Help_

* * *

_You'll have to trust him,_

_This plan will work,_

_Death is the only other option,_

Hiccup woke up with a start, the unknown previous words were starting to slip away as his mind became more aware of reality. The first thing he noticed was that there was no longer a bag over his head.

He sat up and looked around the room in which he was incarcerated.

He was greeted first by the blinding sunlight straight into his eyes. He had to lift his hand to block his eyes from the brightness. Once his eyes adjusted to the current brightness in the room, he looked around the room. The sun was setting, it was most likely the reason why it was shining right in his eyes. As he contunued observing the room, he noticed it's walls were unusually high. There were also some strange plants growing everywhere up and down the walls. The only other source of light- besides the sun, was a torch right next to the door way. It was very odd to Hiccup that they had a torch lit at this time of day

With a glance at his closer surroundings, he realized that he was in a cage, and next to him, Astrid was in a similar one.

"It's about time you got up," Astrid said.

Hiccup rubbed his head. "What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Astrid replied with sarcasm. "Only that we were kidnapped, brought here, and stuffed in cages. But other then that, no, nothing much."

"That explains a few things," Hiccup said, ignoring her sarcasm.

As soon as the words left his mouth, a man walked in. He was really tall, really lanky, and wore a lot of black leather. What really stuck out was his helmet. It had a metal mask attached to it, and it seemed to be the only metal he was wearing save for a big metal badge right in the center of his chest.

"Hello there," the man in the metal mask said. "Sorry about the cages. My boss doesn't seem to trust you two."

"Wait," Astrid said. "Have we've met before?"

"I think I would remember if we had met before," he replied. Then, he turned his attention to Hiccup. "Hiccup, is it?" he asked, and Hiccup nodded. "My men tell me that you can train dragons. Is that true?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Define 'train'," he said offhandedly.

"I see," the man in the metal mask said. "You don't want to give up your secrets, not knowing if your home would be safe or not if you did."

"Well," Hiccup said, "can you blame me?"

"No, I can't, and I don't," the man said. "But that's still not an excuse not to answer my question. Can you or can you not train dragons?"

"Um...well, it's hard to say," Hiccup quipped.

"What, that you can or can not train dragons?" the man asked. "All we want is to not worry that dragons will come in the night and steal our food."

"Well, how do I know you won't attack Berk?" Hiccup questioned.

"You don't," another voice said. A short, overweight man walked in, with blonde, shoulder length hair and armor that seemed too loose for him.

"I thought you said I could take this one," the man in the mask said to the new arrival.

"Yeah, but you were taking too long," the other man said.

"Doesn't mean you can barge in because you're impatient," the man in the mask said.

"Oh, come on!" the other said angrily. "Did you really think I was going to let you have all the fun? I'm the favorite, so I get whatever I want!" He crossed his arms.

"No, you're the insane one!" the man in the mask yelled. "Remember, Ivan?"

"Wait," Astrid butted in, "your name is 'Ivan'?"

"Yes," the short man said. "Why does that surprise you?"

"'Cause it sucks," the man in the mask muttered under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ivan asked, turning sharply towards the other man.

"Oh, nothing," he claimed. "Nothing at all."

Ivan growled under his breath. "Anyways, Hiccup," he said. "The question is: will you help us? Yes or no question."

"I'll think about it," Hiccup said.

"You have two hours, then," Ivan said quickly, "and in the mean time, my brother will keep you company." He placed his hand on the masked man's shoulder.

"Uh...I thought you said Kath was going to watch them," the man in the mask said.

"Really, brother," Ivan scolded, "you must stop taking everything I say as a promise. Kath is coming with me. You, on the other hand, get to stay here with 'The Dragon Conqueror.'" As he was still speaking, he headed out the door.

"Who even came up with that name?" Hiccup asked.

Before anyone could respond, another man came into the room, and said, "Captain."

"Yes?" the man in the mask replied.

"We have company," the new arrival stated simply.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Dragon Island, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Gustav were in a cave, staring straight at another dragon.

"What do we do now?" Gustav whispered.

"Uh . . . Fishlegs," Snotlout said, "why don't you try doing that training thing Hiccup always talks about?"

Fishlegs took a step back. "Me?" he asked. "Why not you?"

"Because you have way more dragon knowledge," Snotlout said.

Fishlegs groaned. "I hate that about me," he muttered to himself.

The dragon growled and sprang towards them. They screamed in unison, but when they opened their eyes again, they saw three Terrible Terrors looking right back at them.

"Awwww," they said in unison.

"So much for a scary dragon," Tuffnut commented.

"I guess they're taking shelter from the storm, too," Fishlegs observed.

"Hey, speaking of which," Snotlout said, "it looks like it stopped for good now."

"Well, let's go, then!" Gustav said. "Come on!"

They mounted their dragons and were airborne within seconds, searching for Hiccup and Astrid.

They flew for what felt like hours. The endless aquamarine crests and troughs rushed beneath the broad wingspans of the dragons. The occasional island or rock formation speared out of the sea, disrupting the smooth, ceaseless flow of the waves. The timeless hours flew by as they sped southward.

"How much longer?" Gustav asked, his head could be seen beginning to droop behind Snotlout. "I'm getting sleepy."

"Yeah, me too," Ruffnut stated. She was leaning over Barf's head showing her exhaustion.

"I guess we can go home," Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Tuffnut said, "but first, shouldn't we be worried about all those ships?"

Everyone stared at him. "What ships?" Snotlout demanded.

"Uh, those ships," Ruffnut answered while pointing downwards. Sure enough, there were three ships sailing in a perfect formation.

And then, someone on one of the ships shouted, "FIRE!", and a boulder flew right passed them.

"Fire again!" the same person yelled. "And this time, don't miss or I'll show you just how well the blacksmith sharpened my spear!"

"Can we go now?" Gustav asked. "We need to warn someone."

"That sounds like a great idea," Fishlegs agreed.

They turned their dragons around, dodging a few more boulders as they flew back towards Berk

* * *

_Edited 4/14/2016_

**AND that's it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next one will be a rewrite too so BOOM!**

**Anyways thanks for the feed back and keep it coming!**

**This is MFM saying :**

**Good Day,**

**Goodnight &amp;**

**Goodbye!**

**-MFM**


	4. Meeting New Faces

_Chapter 4_

_Meeting New Faces_

* * *

Days had passed sinced Hiccup and Astrid had first arivied, they were both still trapped inside the room while their guard (the guy in the mask) was greeting some "Company."

"Ugh!" Astrid groaned, kicking one of the bars on her cage. "I hate cages!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," another voice said from behind them.

"What the-?" Hiccup asked, turning around towards the voice.

"I've been here for ages," the person who spoke said whilst leaning against the bars on her cell. "But since you two are here I guess we can wait out our eternities together!"

"Uh, I'm sorry," Hiccup said, "but who are you?"

"The name's Amber," the girl replied. "But you can call me whatever you want. I'm not picky."

Amber had red hair, brown eyes, and a smile that instantly said she was up to no good.

"How long have you been here, exactly?" Astrid asked, sounding just a little bit freaked out.

"Well, let's see," Amber said. "You guys have been here for like, two hours, so that makes me being trapped here about two years, I think...?"

"Two years," Hiccup breathed.

"Well, considering what I've done, it's pretty generous," Amber replied, crossing her legs nonchalantly.

"What did you do?" Astrid asked, finding this girl more interesting than kicking the bars.

"I was spying on them," Amber replied in a calm tone. She said it so bluntly and simply, like she was discussing something banal instead of a serious crime most are killed for commiting.

"A spy?" Hiccup asked, curious as to why she was answering all the questions he and Astrid were asking her [without evading the truth]. "For whom?"

"When you find out, let me know," She snapped backnangrily.

Astrid and Hiccup exchanged confused glances.

"Why do you say that?" Hiccup questioned at length.

"They never told me who they were," Amber said. "They just said that they would pay me a lot of money if I spied for them."

"So let me get this straight," Astrid began. "You've been here-"

"Uh huh," Amber nodded.

"-for two years-"

"Mmmhmm."

"-not knowing how much longer you'll stay here-"

"Yep."

"-without trying to escape once?" Astrid finished.

"Well, no, actually," Amber corrected her. "I've escaped seven times. That's why they finally put me in here."

"Seven times?" Hiccup asked.

"Wow," Amber said. "You guys must have trust issues, or something. Seems like you must question every word I say. Is there a reason?"

"Sorry," Hiccup apologized. "I'm just trying to figure out where we are."

"Oh, well, you should've said that sooner," Amber told him while rising to her feet. "Welcome to The Hysteric Hideout, the most hidden Hideout you'll never find."

"And, that's supposed to help us...how?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, it's not," Amber assured her.

"We need to get out of here," Astrid said sternly.

"Good luck with that." Amber sank to the ground once again almost as soon as she had stood.

"W-what do you mean? Wouldn't you know how to escape? Considering you've done it before." Hiccup asked, still very confused.

Before Amber could reply, the man in the mask approached them. "'Cause you can't get out," he answered in the place of Amber.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Amber agreed.

"The only way out is if one of my men or myself let you out," the man in the mask stated, "and that isn't happening any time soon."

He turned and walked around to the other side of their cages, seeming to avoid Amber's cell for some unspoken reason.

"Like it or not," Amber said to Hiccup and Astrid, "we're prisoners."

* * *

The accasional fireball could be seen coming out of the Academy from anywhere in the village. And everyone in the village knew the exact reason why, and did nothing about it.

The rest of the Gang- Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut- and Gustav were all at the Academy, waiting for something to happen.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Gustav asked.

"I don't know," Snotlout said as he watched Hookfang fire off anothwr fireball. "You?" he asked, pointing at Fishlegs.

"Well, Hiccup said, 'We should meet up after the training mission'," Fishlegs replied. "He never said where exactly, though."

"Ugh! This is boring!" Ruffnut complained, kicking at the ground impatiently.

"Yeah," Tuffnut agreed. "Even watching those ships dock is [wat- way] better than this."

"Wait, why are you watching ships dock, and what ships are docking?" Gustav asked.

"Oh, the same ones that attacked us last night," Tuffnut said.

"Why else would we be watching them?" Ruffnut wondered out loud.

"Never mind," Fishlegs said.

"So, who was aboard?" Gustav said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tuffnut said. "Hold up. You think we would remember that stuff?"

"Ouch, that hurt," Ruffnut said to the other dragon riders.

"Nevermind." Fishlegs responded.

"Yeah, we're not the ones who remember stuff," Tuffnut said. "That's Fishlegs' job."

"Wow, they are really going at it," Snotlout whispered to Gustav.

"I know, it's weird," Gustav said.

"Hey!" Fishlegs defended himself. "I was just asking who was aboard! That's all!"

"Oh, well, it was just some tribe from somewhere far away," Tuffnut answered.

"Yeah, and they had these awesome catapults on their ships, too!" Ruffnut exclaimed excitedly.

"You mean like the catapults they fired at us last night?" Fishlegs asked.

The twins paused to look at each other.

"Now that you mention it..." Ruffnut began.

"Oh, come on, guys, let's just go already!" Snotlout ordered, already mounted on Hookfang and preparing to take off. The others quickly followed his lead, taking their dragons towards the docks. Once they arrived, they dismounted their dragons and walked towards the three ships that were different from all the others.

They had bigger sails that seemed too big for their hulls. The wood they used was almost a burnt orange, matching the sails, which were black with a gold crest embroidered on them. The way the ships were shaped told the riders that they were made for war.

"They look like war ships," Gustav whispered to Snotlout.

"I know, it's weird," Snotlout replied.

Then, one man came off each of the boats: a short one, a bulky one, and a lanky one.

"Greetings," the short one said.

* * *

_Edited 4/14/2016_

**Sorry 'bout the crappy ending. Next chapter is probably better.**

**It's 1:08 AM My time at the moment, so forgive me if the next chapter is also crappy. I can't remember at the moment and I'm to lazy to check. :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**That's it.**

**-MFM**


	5. Introductions And Explosions

_Chapter 5_

_Introductions And Explosions_

* * *

The two other men from the boats stood in their places as the short one spoke.

"We come in peace," the short man insisted.

"Okay," Gobber greeted. "Welcome. What brings you to Berk?"

"We bring an offer the Chief cannot refuse," the same man replied.

"I will be the judge of that!" Stoick announced, pushing through the crowd to get to the front. "But first you better tell me where you come from and who sent you."

"Ah, the great Stoick the Vast," the man said. "Well, you certainly live up to your name, but of course, first things first. We come from across the seas on a, well, a rather large island actually."

"What do you call it?" Stoick questioned.

"It's called Hysteria Island," the lanky man answered, almost defensively.

"Now now, Kath," the first man said, "it's okay if they don't know about us."

"Oh, we know about you all right!" Gobber said angrily.

"Oh, really?" the short man asked.

"Yes, no-good-backstabbers are what you are!" Gobber accused. "When Berk had its back against the wall, your people helped make sure it stayed there! Even after you signed the peace treaty, agreeing that you would help us in time of need-"

"You speak of my father," the short man cut in. "And believe me, I am not my father."

"Who is your father?" Stoick asked.

"You people ask a lot of questions," Kath said angrily.

"Yes, but necessary questions, nonetheless," the first man said to Kath. "Now, back to business. You asked me who my father was, right? Well, he goes by the name of Rubar the Untrustworthy, and you know why, I'm sure."

"I wasn't Chief when your father betrayed Berk," Stoick said firmly, "but my father told me many stories about your people. I cannot say that any of them were good-"

"And I have a feeling that most of them were true," the man said. "But I am not here to explain my father's actions. I am here to propose an offer."

"Why should we trust the people with a leader known for betraying everyone he knows?" Gobber barked.

"Because if you accept my offer," he replied, "he won't be Chief much longer."

"Which one are you?" Stoick questioned suddenly.

"I'm sorry, what?" the man asked, confused.

"Which son are you?" Stoick clarified. "I've always heard that there were three."

"There are two now," he said. "My eldest brother is, well . . . not around anymore, but to answer your question, I am Ivan."

"Ivan," Gobber echoed. "Why haven't we heard from you before?"

"We're not very fond of friends," Ivan explained, "mainly because my father never trusted anyone."

"And what about you?" Stoick asked.

"Depends on who you are," Ivan said. "And might I say, I've heard the same thing said about you, Stoick."

"I guess that's just how I am," Stoick said.

Ivan stared at Stoick for a moment, deep in thought. Once he was done, he clapped his hands together and said quickly, "Well, let's get down to business. My men need to rest, and we were wondering if there is any room in your village. If there's not, well, we'll just sleep aboard our ships."

"That won't be necessary," Stoick assured. "We have plenty of room in our village."

"Great!" Ivan said. He turned to his men. "Unload the ships!" he said. "We'll sleep in the village tonight."

The men did as they were told and began unloading the ships. Ivan went into the village to find something to eat.

"I wonder if he even knows about the dragon," Ivan heard someone say from the crowd.

"Yeah, if he does, it wasn't from us," another voice answered.

This time, he saw the speaker. He was with a group of kids, around five of them in total, all of them different sized. Ivan, being curious, walked towards them.

"Hello there," Ivan greeted once he was in front of them.

"Hello, sir," the biggest one answered.

He seemed rather large for his age, which Ivan assumed was somewhere around fifteen.

"I'm Ivan," Ivan continued, "and who might all of you be?"

"I'm Fishlegs," the biggest one introduced, "that's Snotlout," he pointed to the one on his right, "the twins, Rufnut and Tuffnut," he pointed to two blonds on his left, "and that's Gustav," he finished, pointing to the smallest boy next to Snotlout.

"Hello," Gustav said nervously.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Ivan said, extending his hand for Gustav to shake. Gustav shook it weakly, and Ivan raised his eyebrow slightly, confused about why he was so shy.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot stay," Ivan began. "I must help my men unload our ships." Then, he walked away.

"Well, that was odd," Ivan heard Snotlout say from behind him. "What do you think that was all about?"

Ivan didn't hear a response. All he heard was a sound he was all too familiar with.

"Dragons!" one of his men yelled from one of the boats as he jumped onto the dock. "Sir?, we've spotted dragons!"

"Everyone!" Ivan ordered. "Into the village!"

Everyone obeyed, running from the dock as they tried to make it to safety.

"I hate dragons," he heard Kath mumble next to him.

"Well, it's a good thing we're staying in a village that is just as familiar with them as we are!" Ivan exclaimed with a grin.

"I didn't even hear it coming!" Kath shouted back at him, taking a sword from one of the men.

"I heard it!" Ivan said proudly. "I always do!"

But what Ivan didn't hear was the sound of the Scauldron underneath the dock, waiting for just the right moment.

Meanwhile, at the Great Hall, the rest of the gang and Gustav were hanging out.

"I wonder how old he is," Ruffnut said.

"How old who is?" Gustav asked.

"Don't bother," Snotlout ordered.

"But I-"

"Why do you think he's here?" Fishlegs asked.

"Uh . . . is this a test?" Tuffnut questioned, clueless.

"What?" Snotlout asked.

"You know," Tuffnut said. "When Hiccup tells us what we need to answer and-"

"No, this is not a test," Fishlegs assured him.

"Oh," was all Tuffnut had to say.

"Anyways," Snotlout continued, "why do you guys think he's here?"

"I thought he said, 'he has an offer for Stoick'," Gustav pointed out.

"You know what I think?" Tuffnut asked. "I think this is boring."

"Yeah, let's go," Ruffnut agreed, and she and her brother left the Great Hall.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Gustav said.

"Probably get into trouble," Snotlout answered.

"But-"

"Shush!"

"Any news on Hiccup and Astrid yet?" Fishlegs asked worriedly.

"Nope," Snotlout said, picking his fingernails.

"I've got nothing," Gustav said with a shrug.

"Well, I also have nothing," Fishlegs admitted. "What now?"

Right after he said that, there was an explosion outside the Great Hall.

"What was that!?" Gustav said in a panicked voice.

"Probably just another dragon fight," Snotlout assumed casually.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" shouted a viking as he ran into the Great Hall, carrying a fishing pole.

"That doesn't seem like a dragon fight to me," Gustav said.

"Nonsense," Snotlout said. "Obviously it's a-"

"DRAGON FIGHT!" another viking yelled.

"See?" Snotlout said. "Told you!"

"Someone has to stop the new tribe!" the same viking yelled. "They've got their catapults locked on a Scauldron!"

"They've got what now?" Snotlout asked, getting up from his seat.

"Let's go!" Gustav suggested, getting to his feet also.

With that, Fishlegs, Gustav, and Snotlout ran out of the Great Hall to mount their dragons. "But what have they done!?" Snotlout shouted as he mounted Hookfang with Gustav.

But the others didn't listen. They were focused on getting back to the docks, before it was too late.

* * *

_Edited 4/21/2016_

**Shout out to Absi B for beta reading this story. So if you're reading this and wondering why the first half is better then the second rigt now, thank them.**

**Review please!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm out.**

**-MFM**


	6. Betrayal

_Chapter 6_

_Betrayal_

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were still locked in their cages, looking at Amber curiously.

"So," Amber asked, "where ya from?"

"We're from Berk," Hiccup answered. "And you?"

"Not really sure," Amber answered.

"What in the world does that mean?" Astrid asked impatiently.

"I was supposedly taken from my home when I was a small child," Amber replied. "I've been living on a ship most of my life, if that's the answer you were looking for."

"What about when you were spying on us?" another voice asked.

"Excuse me?" Amber asked in reply, glaring in the direction of the new voice.

"Oh, don't tell me you did it out of your own free will," the same person said, walking closer.

"He sent his men to capture my ship, abandoned me on an island with savages, then said he would pay me money just to listen," Amber answered, obviously very angry.

"Then why did you keep on running?" he asked, stepping into view. It was the man in the mask. Amber started to her feet, stepping towards the jailer as she spoke.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't pay me if I was imprisoned." She rapped her hands against the bars for effect.

"Is this gonna take long?" Hiccup asked, the first to speak up since they had started fighting.

Both the man in the mask and Amber gave Hiccup a serious glare, so he raised his palms up in defeat.

"Well, I'll just be here then," Hiccup continued while leaning back casually against his cell.

"What do you want?" Amber asked the man in the mask. "'Cause if it was to insult me, you're doing a wonderful job."

"I came to get him," he answered, pointing a finger at Hiccup.

"Did I do something?" Hiccup asked innocently.

"Let's hope not," the man in the mask answered, "or else this meeting will be very short."

"Way to make me feel safe," Hiccup mumbled under his breath.

"Let's get a move on!" the man in the mask ordered.

Hiccup raised his hands and looked around his cage.

"You need to open the cage," Amber noticed idly.

"I know that, thief!" he snapped back.

He then continued to try and open the cage by the handle, but it was still locked. The three prisoners listened to the incessant banging of metal on metal, until the red head decided enough idiocy had been witnessed.

"First of all, I'm not a thief. I didn't steal anything," Amber said angrily. "And second, the cage is still locked. You need the keys." She mimed pulling a set of keys from her belt and turning one in the lock, as if demonstrating to a small child.

"Don't play games with me!" he shouted. "Now shut up before I get someone to do it for you!" His hand slipped to the sword at his waist, and Amber's aggressive stance lessened in its intensity.

"Fine, I'll be quiet," she answered, crossing her arms.

The man in the mask paused for a second, and then continued on.

"Come on," the man in the mask said to Hiccup. "Someone wants to meet you."

"Great," was Hiccup's only response. Sarcasm dripping off that one word.

"Don't sound so excited," Astrid whispered to Hiccup jokingly.

The man in the mask began unlocking his cage, having produced a key from somewhere about his person. "Hands behind your back," he ordered, "and try not to freak out."

"Wait, what?" Hiccup asked, panicking. He began to step away from the imposing figure, but all too soon a bag was pulled roughly over his head, and his world shrank to an infinite darkness and a musty stench. Then, his wrists were tied together behind his back.

"Safety reasons," the man in the mask explained.

"For him, or for you?" Amber asked, speaking up for the first time since she said she wouldn't.

"For us," he answered as he walked Hiccup out of the room.

As they were leaving, the man in the mask leaned over to Hiccup and whispered a question to him.

"Can you actually train dragons?"

[line break]

Meanwhile, at another location in the Hysteria Hideout, a few powerful people were having a discussion.

"I say we find an island and just leave him there. Makes everything easier for us," the first man suggested.

"But it will be hard to explain to Stoick where his only son went," a man with a deep voice pointed out.

"Then get him on our side," a woman suggested. "Won't be hard to explain that."

"And how do you plan on doing this?" the first man asked the woman.

"I don't know, but that's your job," she answered.

"You two are impossible," the man with a deep voice noted.

"I still think we should have waited on SnoggleTog," the first man stated. "We only have so many hideouts."

"You're not even a part of this tribe!" the woman screeched.

"Oh, and you are?!" he yelled in reply.

"I am in fact, as of two winters ago!" she screamed back.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT IT?!" the man with a deep voice boomed.

They quieted instantly, although it was clear they had more they wanted to say.

"By Thor's Hammer! You two are about as agreeable as Ivan and Seth!" he said, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't he be back soon?" the woman asked.

"Then you should leave," the first man suggested. "I don't think he'll be too thrilled to see you here."

"How long until Ivan is finished?" she asked the man with a deep voice.

"As long as it takes!" he replied sharply.

"I will leave now," the woman announced, straightening herself upright before bowing. "May Odin bless you and your Tribe, Rubar." And with that, she left the room.

Once she had departed the first man asked, "Why did you ever agree to that deal?"

"I needed another opinion, and he needed someone to look after him," he answered, his voice a little less threatening than before.

"You could have easily picked someone a little less vocal," he said with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"I could have," the man with the deep voice replied. "But then I would've had to listen to your obnoxious voice all day."

The first man gave the second a hard glare, but then shook it off and continued on with the conversation. "Why did you agree to SnoggleTog?"

"When this is over, I'll make sure to tell you," the man with the deep voice said.

"Sire," a guard greeted as he entered the room, "your son has brought his prisoner, just as you asked."

"Bring them in," the man with the deep voice ordered, raising his hand to confirm it.

The guard nodded and ran out the room to do as he was told.

"I still think we should've sent someone else to Berk," the first man said. "Then, we could actually be sure they are doing what we instructed."

"Quiet, we'll discuss this later," the man ordered.

"Yes sire," the first man said.

The man with a deep voice took a breath in, then out, but was shocked when he only saw one guard run in with no one behind him.

"Where is the prisoner?" he asked the guard angrily.

"They've escaped!" the guard answered frantically.

"They?" the man questioned.

"Yes, Seth took the prisoner with him," the guard panted.

The man with a deep voice heard it all, but could not believe it. Why would his only loyal son betray him?

And everyone thought he was crazy for having trust issues.

* * *

_Edited 4/21/2016_

**And another one bites the dust!**

**That's it for rewrites today. (Maybe.)**

**Please review!**

**Bye . . . Y-yeah, just . . . bye.**

**-MFM**


	7. Arguments

_Chapter 7_

_Arguments_

* * *

Astrid was still locked up in her cage, pacing impatiently, when a man walked in the room wearing a murderous scowl.

"Where did they go?!" he yelled right at her face.

She didn't flinch."Excuse me?" Astrid asked in response.

"The boy and his guard," the man clarified. "Where did they go!?"

"He took Hiccup to talk to someone," Astrid answered honestly, lines of confusing beginning to etch into her expression.

"NO!" the man shouted again. "I mean, where did they go?"

Astrid was beyond confused at this point, and even that didn't cover her perplexity. She was downright lost. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"You dare lie to me?!" he screamed in anger.

"I'm not lying!" Astrid tried to defend herself.

"Let her be, Thurman," another voice commanded the man with authority. "She tells the truth."

"And how would you know?" the man questioned as he turned to the voice with pure hatred in his eyes.

"I was here the whole time. They never once discussed a plan to escape," the new voice answered calmly, stepping out of his spot into view.

He was tall, taller then most men Astrid had seen so far. His hair was black; black as the night. He had it cut shorter than most people would wear, and his eyes were a mossy green, very unlike any others she had withessed. His eyes were round and evenly spaced, complementing his nose that rounded out instead of coming to a point like some people.

"Ha-ha...Hagen?" the first man stuttered at the sight of the new person.

"Yes, it's me, Thurman," the man answered as if he was used to getting that reaction all day. "Now go find my idiotic brother, and tell him I want to see him." He pointed at Astrid. "And move this young lady to a more comfortable cell."

"Yes sir, I'll go get one ready right now," the man said, bowing respectfully, and dashed off to hopefully carry out the man's order.

"Now, while we wait, do you mind telling me what's going on here?" the man who was called Hagen asked Astrid.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked, completely ignoring his question.

"I am Hagen," he answered, his voice once again full of unspoken authority.

Astrid figured she wouldn't get any more information out of him about himself, so she tried a change of topic. "Where is Hiccup?" she questioned.

"Hiccup?" Hagen asked with a slight tilt of his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know a Hiccup."

"He was the other prisoner," Astrid clarified. She was beginning to worry now, and it showed in her voice.

"Oh, oh, oh," Hagen responded as if he now understood the question. "He's been taken hostage, I guess you could say. But you have no need to worry. They'll be back soon enough."

"'They?'" she asked quickly.

"Yes. Seth has taken the other prisoner for reasons that are to remain unknown for the time being."

"Who's Seth?"

"Has he not introduced himself yet? Wow, I've been gone longer then I thought. My brother needs to relearn a few things once I see him."

"So, who's Seth?" Astrid repeated.

"My youngest brother," Hagen said without a second thought. "Now, tell me, please. Why are you here?"

"HA!" Amber's voice shouted in Astrid's place. "Wouldn't we all like to know?!"

They both turned towards the voice and looked at Amber, sitting with her arms crossed in anger in her cell.

"Sire," Thurman interjected, returning to the room, "the cell you requested is ready."

"Very well. Go ahead and take her," Hagen said, showing no emotion as the man took Astrid out of her cage and led her out of the room.

Once the pair left, Hagen's eyes fell on Amber once again.

"Amber," Hagen said slowly. "Long time no see."

Amber looked disgusted. "Long time, yes. No see, thankfully," she snapped back.

"You're still mad about that?" Hagen asked, slowly walking closer to Amber's cell.

"Let's just say, you're lucky there's a cell door in between us."

"Or are you happy that there is?" Hagen said mysteriously. "You've never been one to stay and fight, have you?"

He stopped right in front of her cell, looking at her as one might look at a painting. He examined her for a full minute before his eyes rested on her hand.

"You still wear it," he said with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself, I couldn't get the stupid thing off."

"Are you sure that's the only reason you've kept it on?"

"Trust me, it is."

"Your still an awful liar whenever I'm present."

"What lies?" Amber demanded. "I'm an honest woman now. I can't tell a lie."

"I had that ring made to your exact measurements. There is no reason why it should not come off."

"It's been three years, Hagen. I've grown since then."

"What happened to 'I can't tell a lie.'?" he asked, taking his focus off the ring that remained on her left hand long enough to meet her eyes.

"Nothing has happened to it," Amber responded hotly, standing up from her spot on the bench and leaning against the bars on her cell. "It still remains the truth."

Hagen's head dipped down in a slight angle while his eyes remained on Amber. Almost as if he was saying, 'tell me the truth' without even parting his lips.

"What do you want, pig?" Amber asked in disgust, trying to change the subject.

"You still treat me as if it was my idea," Hagen stated, shame crossing his face.

"Well, you didn't seem to mind or disagree."

"That's because, right then, I was too blind to be able to see the outcome. You know that."

"You could've stopped it," Amber said, trying to show no emotion.

"I tried, but it was to late."

"You did nothing, you lying filth," Amber spat, looking straight into Hagen's eyes.

He breathed in, breathed out, and continued. "I did not come to fight with you."

"But you still don't seem to mind. Just like-"

"No! I stopped that!" Hagen interrupted, trying to silence her without the use of force.

"-last time-" Amber continued, stomping over his words.

"No-!"

"-they begged for their lives-!" she spoke on, despite Hagen's denial.

"-I tried to stop it-!"

"-and you sat there-!"

"-stop it-!" Hagen commanded, trying to block out her words.

"-and watched!" Amber finally finished, pure anger dripping from her words.

Hagen's once calm look of control disappeared, now replaced with a look of guilt and anger.

"It wasn't my choice-"

"It was your choice to make, Hagen! Your choice! No one else's but yours!"

Silence followed Amber's words, tears brimming Hagen's eyes at the memory. No one dared to speak for a long time.

"It wasn't my fault," Hagen said quietly, finally looking away from Amber's eyes.

"But you still could have prevented it."

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" he yelled in her face, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Then why are you here?" Amber asked, anger still covering her face as if the look was glued there.

"I may not be able to change what has happened, but I can still change what will happen."

Amber was slightly shocked at his response, but didn't let it show as she answered. "And what will happen, Hagen?"

"Something that won't end well for either of us if you don't shut your mouth and listen."

"I have no reason to listen to you!" she snapped.

"Will you just listen just this once?!"

Amber shut her mouth, stopping whatever words were forming on her tongue.

"Look," Hagen started, "I know what I've done in the past, and I know I could have done some things differently. But for the love of Thor, Amber! I am still your betrothed!"

Amber didn't answer, nor did she look at him, knowing the truth in his words.

"And until the day I die," he continued without for a response, "or you decide you want that ring off your finger for good, it won't change. Can you accept that, Amber?"

"How am I supposed to accept the man who bought me as a slave?" she hissed quietly, putting all her weight against the bars in an attempt to get right in his face.

"I don't know, Amber," Hagen shrugged with nothing left inside him to fight, "but you need to find some way to accept that, and you need to soon. Because when I come back, you're either with me, or against me. And you know you don't want to be the latter."

He started to walk out of the room, feeling saddened at their argument. He stopped half way and looked over his shoulder at her. "I know your love is not towards me," he started, barely looking at her. "But don't turn your anger towards him, too. He is still my brother."

And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Amber with her thoughts and feeling more guilty then she thought possible.

_It wasn't my choice,_ Hagen thought to himself. _Those people killed her first. _

* * *

_Edited 4/21/2016_

**Yes, I did say last chapter I probably wouldn't post another rewrittin chapter, but I happen to have alot of time on my hands tonight, so here you go.**

** I know I all of a sudden switched to exotic names in the beginning, but they sound cool! BTW Pronounced: HAY-gin and THEIR-men I believe.**

**Okay, NOW I probably won't post another rewrittin chapter. (Key word "Probably")**

**Reviews are really awesome!**

**bye**

**Bye**

**bYe**

**byE**

**BYE.**

**-MFM**


	8. Of Suspicions And Drownings

_Chapter 8_

_Of Suspicions And Drownings_

* * *

Hiccup was missing,

That much he knew of. According to everyone else besides Astrid.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hiccup heard a man ask them when they approached.

"Rubar has ordered the prisoner to be hidden until farther notice." Hiccup's captor answered smoothly.

The guard didn't responded, most likely deciding what to say next.

"You of all people should know: you need a sign of order to move prisoners off the island."

"And you of all people should know: not to test me."

"I won't be punished if this goes south?"

"If you are, it's won't be of my doing," Hiccup's captor replied. "Now let us pass."

They continued on through the passageway that was blocked by the guard.

"Shall I have the dragon shipped off also?"

The man stopped dead in his tracks, jerking Hiccup back as well from the sudden change of momentum.

"Prepare the dragon for departure, But don't load it on the Fields yet. Wait for my word to do so." He answered with full authority.

"I will do as you say, but I won't lose my hand for it."

"That's all I expect of you." Hiccup heard the man mumble.

And with that, The man gave Hiccup a light shove then continued walking.

"Step up." The Man ordered only seconds after walking away from the guard.

Hiccup did as he was told, and once he stood up strait, he instantly realized they were on a ship.

"Keep walking." The man ordered once again, this time steering him to the right of the ship.

They walked only a minute or so before the man gave his next order,

"Step down, there are stairs."

Now he was suspicious, usually ships were much bigger on Berk. Unless The man was planning on taking Hiccup fishing in secret, He was pretty sure this boat was made for light travel.

Also known as, not back to Berk.

Hiccup tripped suddenly, now aware that the steps had ended.

"Watch your step." The man warned unnecessarily. Hiccup could also hear a light chuckle coming from the man.

Hiccup scowled under the bag over his head, knowing he didn't warn him on purpose.

"Keep walking." The man ordered, switching back to his commanding tone again.

Hiccup, though not wanting too, continued walking.

Being on the ship made Hiccup's balance not as strong as it would be on land. So He swayed a little when the ship tilted left, he almost fell over on his side from the lack of sight and the lack of a left foot.

He felt the man force him upright again with a grunt, but when he forced him up, the ship tilted right, causing Hiccup to fall on top of the man, toppling both of them to the floor.

"Everything alright down there?" A voice shouted from up on deck.

"Everything is fine." The man grunted, Then pushed Hiccup off of him.

Even before Hiccup could take a breath in, he was jerked up by the man again, and was pushed to continue walking. The man continued steering him down the path, Which seemed to be a mini labyrinth hidden beneath the ship.

Hiccup was then shoved into a small room, no bigger then the cell he was place in before. He almost fell face first into the room but some how he caught his balance before that could happen. He then heard The man walk closer to Hiccup, Then a sound of a knife being unsheathed. He tried controlling his breathing, not knowing what the man had planned.

"Hold still."

Panic really started to set in at his point for Hiccup, But he was relieved when he felt the ropes around his wrist loosen and fall to the floor. Almost in a instant, Hiccup ripped the bag over his head to let fresh air flow through his nostrils.

Deep breath in, exhale out. Hiccup kept repeating over and over.

When he looked back over his shoulder, the man with the mask was still standing their.

"Where are you taking me?" Hiccup finally managed to ask.

"What makes you think I would tell you?" The man in the mask snapped. "Just get some rest, and try not to escape or anything. Then I'll have to kill you."

Hiccup just looked away from the man in the mask without any reply, hoping his silence will count as an acceptable answer.

He then heard the man turn around and leave the room, with a slam of the door, and a turn of a lock, Hiccup was trapped in the room. . . Or so the man thought.

Hiccup immediately started searching his surroundings for something that would help him escape. He searched the walls, the floor, ceiling, even the door frame that Hiccup came through.

Nothing, that's what Hiccup found.

Everything had been cleared out of the room, not even a splinter was left sticking out of the old wood the boat was made out of. Obviously, whoever had made this ship was expecting prisoners to be kept in this room,

The room it self was fairly small, with only a single port hole as a window that was locked tight with no edges that stuck out that most older boat would of had. There was a pillow and a scratchy blanket for Hiccup to use when he rested and a bucket in the corner in case he couldn't hold it.

"Sails up!" Hiccup heard someone yell from on deck.

"What should we do about the boy?" Another voice this time, sound like it was coming downstairs.

"Leave him alone!" Someone else snapped. "We want him alive and in his right mind when we get there, so you stay far away from him."

"Oh come on! I won't freak him out too much!" The first voice tried reasoning

"That is what you said the last two times."

"I did, didn't I?" He answered with a chuckle. "But seriously, you know how boring it get's sailing this route, 'Cap! I need something too do."

"Leave. Him. Alone." The second man commanded, making a point with each word. "You can find something else to do while we sail! Understood?"

"If it helps 'ya sleep at night, then, 'ya understood," Another voice answered with a slight accent.

Footsteps could be heard going upstairs after the third man responded.

"So when we go'n in?" He asked once he couldn't hear footsteps anymore.

"Tomorrow night." A response came from the first man.

Then he heard foot steps coming closer to his cell.

"Boo." A man said while sliding the opening over to see him.

All Hiccup could see of the man were his eyes, One silver, one icy blue.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked without fear.

"'Ya don't need to worry 'bout that right now," He answered with a wink. "Just check'n in on 'ya. Make'n sure 'ya didn't do anything stupid and I'd have to fix later."

Hiccup didn't answer, not even sure if he should.

"'Ya better get com'fy, We've got a long sail ahead. Don't want 'cha stiff as this boat when we dock." He suggested with a nod of his head.

"Where are you taking me?" Hiccup asked, ignoring the suggestion.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'll make sure 'ya get filled in real soon."

"Why do I get a bad feeling when you say that?"

"Beats me!" He laughed, sounding very weasy. "Maybe, 'yer just suspicious, but we're all friends 'ere. Nothing to worry about."

Then the man shut the opening and walked away.

"This ot'a be interesting." Hiccup said to himself.

Meanwhile on Berk,

"Get inside!" Ivan yelled at all of his men, all of which were preparing to fight.

Ivan and most of his men were still out by the docks, Now a storm had rolled in, giving them all a nice bone soaking feeling.

Each of the men looked at one another, and decided to follow their orders.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Kath yelled, standing his ground.

"Well, your going down if you don't get inside." Ivan retorted quickly.

They had a silent stare off for a few seconds, But Kath gave in first.

"Alright." He huffed.

Then turned and left to go inside.

"Now, where's did those dragons go?"

"Ivan!" A small boy yelled, running up to him. "Stoick told us, that 'you need to come inside.'"

"Why should I hide while your village get's destroyed?"

"Because we can handle it, we've got tons of experience with this." He answered, but more like he was told to say that.

Ivan picked up on it, but didn't say anything about it. Instead he decided to obey what the boy had told him.

"Know, that I am only going inside because I know of how often you get attacked by dragons and know you have more experience. NOT because I was told too."

"Understood sir." The boy said, with respect.

"Good."

Then Ivan ran towards the Town Hall with his other men away from the dragon fight.

"Ivan!" Kath yelled from bellow the steps that lead into the great hall.

"What is it now?!" He snapped, venom dripping off his voice.

"Some of the men are still at the catapults ready to fire!"

"On who's order?" He questioned, now actually caring what he had to say.

"I was hoping it was yours sir." He answered with a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice.

"Oh by Thor's Hammer, The only order I've given regarding the catapults are 'Not bring them out, unless absolutely necessary.'!" Yelled Ivan.

"Well, I guess they didn't understand that, sir." Kath said, going with a safe answer.

Ivan rolled his eyes and muttered a few colorful words to describe how he felt about those men at the moment before continuing.

"Go and lead the rest of the men to the Great Hall-"

"-What about you sir?" Kath questioned instantly.

Ivan shot him a death glare for interrupting, but continued without commenting on it.

"I'm going to gather the men who might of possibly put all of us inside a prison cell."

"I'll go and lead the men." Kath stated with a nod.

"Thank you." Ivan told him.

Both men parted ways to do their task, And both dreaded dealing with it every step of the way.

"Stoick told everyone 'To go inside the Great Hall.'!" The same boy as earlier told him.

"Apparently not all of my men heard that," Ivan answered, stopping for a moment to face him. "I'm going to gather the rest of my men who have disobeyed my orders."

He left without waiting for a reply.

At least if I can convince enough people that I had nothing to do with this, I won't get punished. Ivan thought, not daring to voice his words out loud.

"Ivan!" Another person shouted after him

He grunted out loud,

"I swear, I one more person tells me to go inside the Great Hall one more time! I'll-"

"I was just going to ask if you needed my help." The man interrupted.

Ivan raised an eyebrow, and after neither of them said anything, Ivan grunted then said,

"Come on then, We don't have all day!"

The man followed Ivan without hesitation, which Ivan found a little strange. Even if he was one of his men.

But he couldn't dwell in that thought while weaving through the dock that he wasn't familiar with.

"These docks are so different from the Fields back home." The man stated from behind him.

Ivan gave a quick nod in agreement, thinking the same thing.

The Fields back home, were literally fields to load anything they put out in the Fields. With a single dock stretched horizontally to allow them to walk over the water and load in the ships. Only a few ports had docks that went out into deeper water for bigger boats that couldn't pull up right in front of the Field.

"I think we all wish that we were back home." Ivan agreed.

"Here, here." The man said cheerfully.

They finally made it to the docks where some of his men were rebelling against his orders.

Everything was in chaos, the men were aiming at two dragons that were flying right over the docks, but Ivan knew that no matter how well his men's aim were, something would go wrong if they fired.

"Stand down!" Ivan ordered

No response.

He ran closer to the ships they were on, the other man accompanying him following right behind and tried again.

"Stand down men! Stoick has ordered everyone inside the Great Hall!"

"What?!" The first one asked.

"Stand down!" He repeated.

"He's telling us to stand down!" The first one said to the other,

"Are you sure?!" The second one questioned,

"Yes!" Ivan answered for him. "Now stand down and get your sorry behinds inside the Great Hall!"

Both men looked at each other, They didn't say anything. Leaving the few seconds to pass with only the sound of the two dragons fighting.

And then, with one swing over the side of the ship, both men were next to Ivan.

"Alright, Ivan." The first one said.

"Let's go!" Ivan commanded.

All men turned and headed towards the Great Hall, like they were told.

"Wait," Ivan said, stopping in his tracks. "I hear something."

All men came to a stop at his words.

"Like what?" The second man from the ship questioned.

"Well I can't hear it if your talking, now can I?" Ivan asked sarcastically.

He ducked his head in embarrassment, Keeping his mouth shut for now.

Ivan rolled his eyes, and tried to listen for the sound again.

Silence rolled by for what felt like minutes.

I know I heard something. Ivan thought to himself.

SNAP!

Even before the men could inhale another breath, the docks exploded right in front of them.

Every man fell to the ground as a dragon leaped out of the hole created in the docks, landing on the opposite side of them.

The two men that were arming the catapults, got up ran back the way they came, while Ivan was still on the ground.

"Ivan!" The man shouted that was still there. "Ivan!"

No response came from him.

The man was starting to panic, So instead of staying and fighting like he usually would, he picked up his Captain draped his arms over his shoulder and trudged him along the opposite way of the dragon.

"I can't believe this is happening." He mumbled to himself in disbelief.

Before he even made it up one of the ramps to higher ground, he stopped in his tracks.

He heard nothing, Usually that would be a good thing, but that meant the dragon wasn't on the docks where it was just a minute ago.

He took a chance and looked behind him to confirm his suspicions, And the dragon was gone.

"Okay," The man said slowly. "where did you go?"

He got his answer sooner then he wanted.

Only about a foot in front of him a hole exploded, the dragon leaping out of it.

He tried getting away from the hole, but he lost his balance and fell into the cold water along with his Captain.

Both him and Ivan sank into the icy depths, and both him and Ivan had a very slim chance of resurfacing.

* * *

_Edited 11/8/2015_

_*Dramatically raises up from pit* _

**_I LIVE!_**

**No, I wasn't dead for basically two months. I just completely forgot about this story. **_(Plus it didn't help I couldn't think of anything.)_

**Here it is now, I sent this to my beta but I haven't gotten the edited version back yet. **

**So If it sucks, It's all my fault.  
**

**I'm working on the next chapter already, so (Hopefully) it won't take as long to post the next chapter.**

**FFR! **

**Or not.**

**But at least Review please, It always makes my day when someone does!**

**Even if it's just "Nice job." or "I hate it." I would REALLY appreciate it.**

**TTFN!**

**Ta Ta for now!**

**-MFM**

_(P.S whoever can guess who originally said "I LIVE!" and the goodbye is SO AWESOME! There two separate characters BTWs)_

**_O.M.G_**

**_THAT ARROW IS POINTING TO SOMETHING YOU SHOULD CLICK ON . . . ._**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Fix This Problem

_Chapter 9_

_Fix This Problem_

* * *

Back and forth. Back and forth.  
Wall here, wall there, Wall here, wall there.  
Locked door, No windows.  
Going crazy? That's what Astrid assumed.  
"UGH!" Astrid kicked the nearest thing, which happened to be her tray of food, sending whatever they had gave her across the floor.  
Well, at least she wasn't hungry.  
"I know the food here isn't the best, but it's not that bad." Said a voice.  
Astrid whipped her head around the room, trying to locate the voice that she had just heard. Nothing was there.  
"I figured out something," The voice stated. "most people will say 'they've looked everywhere in the room!' But they never seem to look up."  
Astrid tilted her head at the statement. But finally looked up anyways. She saw that the room she was in, didn't have a ceiling. It was just open with a walk way on top of the walls. That's where the man was standing. Right in one of the corners where to walls met. He was leaning against the railing on his elbows, looking completely relaxed. He gave her a little wave with a big smile on his face.  
"Well, at least most people won't." He finished, chuckling at the end of his sentence.  
He stood up strait and started walking around the skywalk around the room.  
He kept on going around and around, being able to see Astrid from all angles. Making Astrid all of a sudden feel like she was on display, a feeling she wasn't liking very much.  
The man was very interesting. His hair looked white, but Astrid could tell it was some what blond in certain lighting. She could barely tell what his eye color was, being that he was so far away. His face seemed to have never age from when he was a baby, his cheeks were a little bit chubby-er and his nose was really round. But other then his face he was built very strongly. Even if he hadn't always been like that since birth, he was now.  
"Who are you?" She finally asked, obvious venom in her voice.  
He stopped in his tracks, facing his path away from Astrid.  
"I am in no place in need to tell you." He replied in a mono-tone voice.  
He continued walking after he said that. A few more minutes past by before either of them spoke again.  
"You know, it funny. I'm not even supposed to be here." He laughed. "No one is for that matter."  
"So what are you doing here then?" Astrid asked.  
"I'm bored, you?"  
"I was kidnapped."  
"Fare enough." And he kept walking.  
Astrid was really hating the way he was looking at her again, But she also hated how she couldn't do anything about it.  
"You came from Berk, correct?"  
_Two can play this game._ Astrid thought with interest.  
"Wouldn't you know since your people we're the ones that took me in the first place?"  
He stopped and faced her from above with a stern look on his baby face.  
"It's not very nice to judge one person by the actions of others."  
Astrid opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a new voice.  
"What are you doing in here?!"  
"N-n-nothing sir." He stuttered as he turned around to someone else that was up there with him.  
A big burly man stepped forward into Astrid's view facing the blond guard.  
"Well let's hope it's nothing-"  
"-I assure you, it's nothing."  
The man gave the guard a long cold stare, seeming to drop the already frigid temperature down a few degrees within the minutes he stood there.  
"I'll let this one pass Gannon." The man finally said. "But don't let me catch you in here again, You do remember what else I have let pass?"  
"Of course." The blond guard replied quickly.  
"Good," He the man said with a nod. "Go on now, I already told you to get out!"  
He scurried away at that order with his head down.  
"Don't talk to him," The man down to Astrid. "He's not worth it."  
He walked out without waiting for a reply.  
What the heck was that?  
Meanwhile back at Berk, The rest of the gang were having a little dragon trouble.  
"What do you mean, 'I don't know'? You have to know!"  
That was Fishlegs's cry to Snotlout as they were trying to calm down a Monstrous Nightmare.  
"I'm still trying to get my dragon under control, how am I supposed to know how to get that one under control?!"  
"Maybe we should try luring them away from the village at least!"Gustav suggested from behind Snotlout. "Then we have more time to break up the fight!"  
Snotlout nodded his head in agreement, "Good idea!" He kept on nodding his head, but his face slowly morphed into confusion. "How do we do that?"  
"YEAH! DRAGON FIGHT!"  
Each of the riders snapped their heads towards the incoming voice, Not very surprised with what they saw.  
"This is the best thing that's happened all day!" Ruffnut answered Tuffnut's cheer.  
"Ruff, Tuff! We need to get these dragons out of here!" Fishlegs yelled at the Twins.  
Ruffnut shook her in confusion, "Why would we do that?"  
"Because if we don't stop them, the new clan is gonna try to kill them!" Fishlegs screamed in frustration.  
Tuffnut finally got the full meaning of what Fishlegs saying. "Wait, do you mean-?"  
"No more dragon fights." Fishlegs confirmed.  
The twins both looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces, seeming to have a silent conversation amongst themselves. They both nodded in agreement .  
"We'll help." Tuffnut confirmed .  
Now with both of the Twins help, the Riders steered their dragons closer to the dragon fight.  
As they flew closer to the dragons, Snotlout noticed The leader of the new tribe - Ivan, trying to wrangler the all of his men.  
"It looks like Ivan could use some help." Snotlout noted.  
Ruffnut looked down to where Ivan was then asked ,"You mean the small blond guy down there?"  
"Yes," Snotlout confirmed. "Gustav, I'm gonna drop you off down there and you see if you can convince everyone to get in the Great Hall."  
"How am I supposed to do that?" He questioned.  
"Just tell him 'We have more experience' or something like that." Suggested Snotlout.  
"Okay,"  
Snotlout then steered Hookfang towards the ground, keeping out of sight of the other tribe though for more obvious reasons.  
"Make sure you get everyone inside." Snotlout told Gustav.  
"On it." He confirmed.  
Gustav then ran towards the very furious Ivan.  
"Let's go, Hookfang!" Snotlout ordered.  
Hookfang obeyed and took off to the sky in a route that would keep them hidden from almost anyone's point of view.  
"What is Gustav doing?" Fishlegs asked Snotlout from atop of Meatlug.  
"I dropped him down on the ground to help get Ivan and his men inside." Snotlout replied.  
Fishlegs nodded and said, "Good, that'll buy us some time."  
Fishlegs then turned Meatlug around, taking the lead towards the rouge dragons. It was only a few minutes before they spotted the dragons. It was two Monstrous Nightmares- both males, fighting. None of the dragon riders knew what their reasons were but they knew that they couldn't fight there.  
"Any ideas how we're going to get the dragons to follow us?" Fishlegs asked the rest of the riders.  
"Uh . . . I don't know. I was kind of hoping you'd have an idea." Snotlout responded honestly.  
"We can blast it," Suggested Ruffnut.  
"Sounds great and all," Tuffnut said. "but I don't think we'll have to worry about them following us."  
Snotlout snorted then questioned, "And whys that?"  
"Because their coming at us right now." Tuffnut answered in a mono-tone .  
It turned out Tuffnut was right, and the two dragons were flying straight at them. Both of them looking very hostile.  
"AHH!" Snotlout steered Hookfang away from the other wild dragons, urging him to fly faster.  
"I really hate this." He screamed in panic.  
"Fishlegs!" It was someone from the docks shouting at him. He didn't even know who was shouting his name, but he turned Meatlug towards the voice. It was Gustav yelling for him, he was on the docks trying to flag him down by waving his arms over his head. Fishlegs then landed Meatlug a little farther away from Gustav so no one would see him.  
"What is it Gustav?" Fishlegs asked.  
"Ivan went to gather the rest of his men." He answered.  
Fishlegs was confused by his answer. "Okay, what's the problem with that?"  
"I spotted a Scauldron in the water swimming towards his ships."  
That wasn't good. If Ivan and his men were down that way, they're in serious trouble.  
"Are you sure about that?" Fishlegs was really hoping Gustav was wrong at this point.  
"Yes!"  
He sighed in frustration. "Well, then we need to get down there"  
He started jogging down the dock in the direction he saw the new ships, not waiting for Gustav.  
"Wait!" Gustav called out while running up next to him. "Why can't we just take Meatlug?"  
"Because if Ivan and his men are down there, We can't let them see any of our dragons."  
SNAP!  
Both Fishlegs and Gustav heard it from down the docks.  
"What was that?!" Gustav asked in panic.  
Before Fishlegs could respond, two men came running towards their direction at full speed.  
"What happend?" Fishlegs asked one of the men.  
Both men stopped running before one of them replied.  
"There's a crazy dragon trying to kill us down there!"  
"Yeah, and Ivan and that other kid is down there too!" The other one added.  
"Are they alright?" Gustav asked in worry.  
The first one shook his head then continued. "Loved to stay and chat kid-."  
"-But we're gonna go try and find safety ." The second one finished.  
And with that, they sped away just as fast as they came.  
Unlike those two men, Fishlegs and Gustav ran towards the danger. Which in this case involved a rouge dragon.  
Meanwhile at Hysteria Hideout, three people we're having a little discussion.  
"They've found us?!" It was a woman who yelled this at two other people who were in the room with him.  
"Some of the men believe so." A man sighed.  
She put a hand on her forehead and mumbled something under her breath then dropped it before continuing, "How is it that it takes us years to find a place like this, but only a matter of days for them to find us?"  
"I don't know, maybe we could ask them when they find us!" The man suggested sarcastically.  
"You are overreacting!" She snapped .  
"I'm reacting like everyone else who has heard about this!"  
She took another threatening step closer to him, "Well your also being a little dramatic."  
"Not everyone is as stoic as you!"  
"If you'd breathe every once in a while you could get a better hold of your emotions also!" They were both shouting at this point.  
"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT IT?!"  
Both of them stopped at that command . . . again.  
"Now, instead of overreacting, we need to find out where Seth has gone with the boy. Any suggestions on how we could do that?" He scanned both of their faces for an answer, stopping on the woman in front of him.  
"What is it Sigfrid?" He asked  
She refocused on him again with her round gray eyes.  
_How is it that he hates her so much?_ He thought to himself.  
_She's taller then most women within the tribe,_ He kept on thinking. _Her face is seemed to be the perfect shape, her features we even more so. She was wearing her hair down, so her brown hair fell along her perfect curves. Her only flaw seemed to be her temper._  
Her mouth opened as if she were going to say something, but then closed within a few seconds without allowing any sound coming out of her mouth.  
"The lady is finally out of words to speak? Never thought I live to see the day." The other one said cockily.  
Sigfrid rolled her eyes and grunted at his remark, but ignored him like she usually does.  
"Rubar, I was just trying to think of what his motive might have been to do something like this."  
"Are you sure that's all you were thinking of about him?" He towered over her which got on her nerves.  
It also didn't help that he was one of the strongest men on the island. He was built that way from birth, He was the only person who has beaten Sigfrid in a strength contest. He was usually very serious, but when it came to getting on Sigfrid's bad side he could get the job done.  
"What are you implying Dustin?" She asked, her obvious anger sneaking into her voice.  
He chuckled then continued, "What did you think I was implying?"  
"I swear, if you are trying to hold that against me I will personally drown you in the river!"  
"Is someone getting a little upset about this?"  
"Dustin,"  
Silence followed his warning.  
Rubar saw the smirk he gave her before replying.  
"Yes sire?"  
Rubar gave him one of his colder stares to warn him.  
"Yes sire."  
He took a deep breath in with struggle before continuing.  
"Why is it so hard for you two to get along?"  
"His brain is too small to be able to grasp the fact that I was picked sire." Sigfrid replied strait away.  
"Her ego is so big it's choking me sir." Dustin answered.  
"Even after a whole year on the same island?"  
He eyed them both back and forth to see who'd reply first.  
Sigfrid was right on one thing, Dustin wasn't all that bright.  
Sigfrid eyed him from the corner of her eye with distaste.  
He was handsome, sure. He was taller then her, built very well, short black hair and light brown eyes.  
Sigfrid always thought he looked more like a yak. But so far she hasn't told him that.  
"Dustin," Rubar said turning towards him. "you know of all people that we need to find Seth as soon as possible, together."  
"Rubar is right," Sigfrid agreed. "If we don't fix this on our own then none of us has a chance of getting out of here."  
No one said anything after her words for a while. Until Dustin finally spoke up.  
"We're playing with fire here."  
"I'm well aware that." Rubar stated.  
"Good," Answered Dustin. "because I don't fancy getting burned."

* * *

_Edited 12/27/2015_

**So . . . I'm just going to pretend it didn't take me over a month to write that chapter.**

**I have an excuse!**

**December was a REALLY bad time to try and finish this chapter. I had a whole lot of practices for my performances (That we're on the same weekend. O_O) Then I had those performances to perform, then It was Christmas. But now, this chapter is finished.**

**I hope y'all like it! And I've decided to just assume it will take me at least a month for each chapter. (Which is stupid I know.)**

**Also, There won't be that many chapters left in this story. You know in the beginning how I had it say 'Trust Issues (Part 1)?**

**That wasn't a typo. *troll face***

**And now, **

**Goodbye,**

**HAPPY (Early) NEW YEAR!**

**-MFM**


	10. Another Step Forward

_Chapter 10_

_Another Step Forward_

* * *

"Be extra quiet, we don't want to scare him now."

Hiccup heard the voices outside of his cell. He was still on the ship heading to an unknown destination. Night fall had already come and darkness filled whatever space and corners it could find.

The only thing that kept the darkness at bay was the moonlight that went through every window and bounced off every mirror. Not that there were that many mirrors on the ship, Hiccup only knew they were aboard because he kept on seeing light shine out of windows instead of accepting the light shining through it.

"What we gonna do if he ain't go along with 'tis?"

"Well don't let 'em have a chance."

"Alright then,"

Hiccup was laying on the floor using the blanket they had left him. His back was facing the door so the only way he could tell they were coming in was by the sound of metal clinking together outside the door, Hiccup thought it was most likely keys.

He heard the door starting to unlock, very slowly.

"Don't do anything stupid now, we don't wanna wake 'em."

_What are they up too?_ Hiccup still pretended that he was asleep.

He could hear the floor boards creak as they walked around the room, whatever they were doing Hiccup assumed it was nothing good.

"'Ya put that'at stopper in de'a door right?"

"I ain't tha' dumb, of course I did."

Within the little time the men had been in the room, Hiccup had already came up with most of his plan to escape,

As they came closer to Hiccup, he laid perfectly still. In order for his plan to work, he knew if he went to early it would ruin his whole entire plan.

He heard one of the floor boards creak right next to his head. Now, it was time to move into action.

His eyes snapped open, he instantly saw a shadow of a man right in front of him on the wall.

He kicked his leg towards the general area of the man's knees behind him. He kicked something, he felt his good foot hit something hard, and judging by the sounds that came after the impact, he'd definitely caused some pain to the man.

The other one had noticed something was wrong at this point,

As he came over, Hiccup scrambled to get up. He threw the blanket at the approaching man causing him to stumble back a bit in surprise.

The man Hiccup had kicked in the knee was now on the floor.

It appeared he'd done more damage then he thought. None of that mattered at the moment, there was still one man who was still able to recapture him. The blanket he'd thrown at him was in the floor now and was out of reach from Hiccup. The door was still propped open by some object- a piece of wood is what he assumed. Door open or not, Hiccup was on the other side of the small room oposite of the door way.

"You've got nowhere to go sonny." The man said with a sly grin creeping on his face.

Hiccup looked around the room, then said, "I'll figure something out,"

Hiccup was actually hoping he'd figure something out. Because at this rate, he was indeed going nowhere.

The man took a slow step forward towards Hiccup.

Time wasn't on Hiccup's side at the moment, everything he could think of needed another person's help in order for it to work.

" 'Ya come up with anything yet?" The man's taunts were weak to say the least. Hiccup did have a plan, but it was an All or nothing sort of plan.

_Here goes nothing_.

Right before Hiccup could even attempt his risky plan The man approaching him, fell to the floor. He'd tripped over the other one on the floor, creating the perfect opening for him.

It only took a few quick steps for Hiccup to get around both the men and to the cracked doorway.

The man that tripped was starting to get back on his feet, Hiccup didn't worry too much about that, he was focusing on getting out the door before he caught up to him. The door opened with ease as Hiccup slipped his was through. Right when Hiccup made it out of the door, he was pulled back by his sleeve on his tunic. The man had caught him through the door way.

Nothing was stopping Hiccup, he pulled away with all his might, the man lost grip on his sleeve and his hand slid back into the room from tightly gripping the sleeve.

The man was about to reach out again, So Hiccup had to act quickly. The board they used to prop open the door was still there, so in the split second he kicked the board back into the room, and used the door handle to slam the door shut.

BANG!

The sound couldn't be mistaken, the man's hand had hit the door in attempt to get it open again. Hiccup stepped away from the door slowly while taking deep breaths. The banging continued on the door, but no one was around at the moment to be able to hear them.

He took a few more deep breaths, Once his breathing had returned to closer to normal he took a look at where he was on the ship.

All he knew about his current location was he was below deck. There were stairs to his left, But he could already see there were grates covering the opening to the outside world. That meant he needed keys.

Another bang came from the door, along with a few shouts. They had the keys, Hiccup thought. He thought about going back in some how to retrieve they keys, but everything that came to mind was suicide.

"Great," He mumbled under his breath. "I've only escaped a minute ago, and I'm already trapped agian,"

"You here something?"

Hiccup snapped his head I'm the direction of the voice.

"Yeah, somethings banging around down there."

Hiccup looked for a spot to hide frantically, if he didn't hide, he'd probably be punished for hurting one of the guards. The footsteps were getting louder, he was running out of time until they were right on top of him. There was no way out, the hallway was clear of any crates or objects big enough for him to hide in or behind.

He scaned the hallway once again for anything to help him. But instead of looking for something to hide behind in the hallway, he looked for another exit.

At the very end of the hallway he spotted it, another doorway that hopefully lead somewhere else on the ship. The only problem was that the doorway was- in fact at the end of the hallway. In the same direction of the incoming men.

Seconds was all Hiccup had to decided whether or not he would go through that door. Even assuming it was unlocked. Hiccup looked around the area one more time to triple check there was no other options.

"Ah Thor, I hate my life." Hiccup cursed quietly. But sprung right into action and ran towards the door.

The hallway wasn't that long, that wasn't what made Hiccup hesitant. He'd herd the guards coming towards the cell he was locked in for a whole minute. Unsure of the speed they were walking and how long it would take for them to get there.

Panic was a very big factor at the moment. The door was only a few feet away, but judging by the sound of the footsteps, so were the guards. Hiccup took hold of the door handle and pulled.

The door didn't budge. Hiccup kept pulling in hope the door would somehow open with his constant pulling. As Hiccup leaned against the door to pull the door even harder, it opened a little with his weight against it.

_Of course_, Hiccup thought in realization.

He pushed the door this time, and it swinged open. He scurried inside the opening in a hurry. Right when he closed the door he could hear foot steps coming towards the doorway.

He held his breath, because . . . Panic was still a big factor at the moment.

The foot steps turned and headed down the hallway Hiccup had just been in. He breathed out a breath in relief. They didn't catch him.

Right as he thought those words, he remembered the men he'd trapped in the room. Fear gripped his heart once again, just waiting for the men to find him.

The footsteps could be heard coming back towards the door, seeming to take their time know Hiccup was just about hyperventilating.

"I was sure I 'eard somthin'." Was all Hiccup could hear as the men past by the doorway, and back down the hallway from which they came. But that was all Hiccup needed to hear.

They didn't catch him.

"Well, minus the fact you're still locked below deck of their ship." He said to himself.

He shook his head in attempt to clear out his thoughts. He really shouldn't be talking to himself when he needed to escape.

When he finally came back to the real world, he took a look at his surroundings. It wasn't a room like Hiccup had expected. It was actually another hallway.

Unlike the previous hallway he was just in, this one had many doorways leading to unknown places aboard the ship. He counted three doors on each side of the hallway, only the one closest to him on his left didn't have a standard wooden door like the rest. Instead it had bars like a cage.

When he walked up to it, he could see several weapons inside. As he continued scanning the small weaponry, he spotted something on the opposite wall across from him.

There were keys hanging on a hook, just sitting there perfectly. He knew there was no way he'd be able to reach through and get them, and he also knew the door wouldn't open with sheer force. They had the room locked.

"Seriously?" Hiccup asked out loud. "Who keep keys in a room that needs a key?" Not waiting for an answer from some mysterious voice, He continued walking down the hallway in hope of finding another set of keys to get the keys.

He decided to check the other rooms first. The first door he tried was the one next to the weapons. He pushed against the wooden door, but nothing happened.

And as he continued to push and pull the old door, It wouldn't budge. The door was locked. That was not something Hiccup had accountant for.

He went across the hallway and tried the first door, and it too was locked.

"Come on," Hiccup mumbled.

He was met with the same results on the next door to his left and the last one across the hallway, and another one he found at the end of the hall.

Hiccup was just about to give up, but when he heard something that sounded another person coming, sparked a new desire to find a way out.

After recalling which doors he'd already tried, he realized that he only tried five of the six doors.

There was still one more left.

Sprinting towards the last door, Hiccup pushed the door with all his might, and the door swung open. Not waiting to find out if the noise was another human or not, He slipped through the opening of the door and closed it as quickly as possible. Nothing came or went within the few minutes that he stood there.

Hiccup slowly peeled himself away from the door, hoping not to create too much noise.

The area he was in was about five feet each way, with two doors. One on the left and one straight ahead. There were grates above him so he was able to see all of these things with the moonlight shining through.

He also knew that if anyone were to walk by up on deck, they'd see him too. Hiccup moved towards the door that was in front of him. It was slightly ajared, letting a little light shine through the opening.

The ship let out long creak as he got closer to the door. Almost like it was warning him from going any farther. He also heard water splashing. Not from the ocean, but it sounded as if someone had poured water into a cup. With curiosity winning in this situation, Hiccup pushed the door slightly to see inside.

He only opened it a tad more for him to be able to see, he still held onto the door though. The room was very bright, there was a large port hole on the left side of the room. The moon shined perfectly through it and onto a mirror split into many parts, facing different directions to spread the light. Hiccup couldn't see much else of the room, he could have open the door wider, but there was a person inside.

_Wait_, Hiccup froze in his spot. _There was a man in the room._

The man had his back turned towards Hiccup and was leaning over a desk with a mirror attached to the back. Hiccup couldn't see much of the man, except for his black hair and his shirtless muscular back.

The man splashed some water on his face from a bowl set on the desk. He held his eyes a little longer after most of the liquid already fell from his face. This whole time, Hiccup watched the man's reflection through the mirror. The man still kept his head down as he grabbed the sides of the desk again. He took a in deep breath through his nose, then exhaled through his mouth.

Hiccup looked at the top of the mirror and spotted a helmet hanging on the corner. But that helmet had a metal mask attached to it, just like the man that brought him here . . .

"Just a little longer," He heard the man mumble. "Just a little longer, and it'll all be over." The man looked up into the mirror at his reflection.

Hiccup gasped slightly, the man's eyes, they were green. Not like Hiccup eyes though, they were even brighter. Hiccup didn't even know it was possible for eyes to come in that color. His eyes were also big and round, slightly closer together then most people and his jaw line was sharp, accenting his small ears.

The man ran a hand through his hair, making him appear to be extremely stressed out. He heard him let a out a quick huff through his mouth before dropping his hand back on the desk.

Hiccup noticed the way the man's shoulders were tensed up, and the way he kept on looking at everything in the reflection of the mirror.

Hiccup could only assume he was over thinking something. He would know, he's done more times then he cared to admit. The man was drumming his finger against the edge of the desk, still looking around the room.

Hiccup also started examining the room, hoping to find the keys to unlock the room with the keys inside too unlock the grates covering the stairs.

These people were getting on his last nerve with all these locks.

Hiccup couldn't see any keys hanging anywhere from his spot in the door, but some part in him told him they were in there. He continued searching the room without actually going in it. The man continued drumming on the desk to a song unknown to him. That was, until he stopped.

First, Hiccup just assumed he found something else to distract him. It wasn't untill Hiccup heard the man mumble something that he realized something was off.

He looked back at the man through the mirror only to find him looking right back at Hiccup with a hand on the mirror.

They made eye contact, then the man smirked then said, "Well I'll be darned."

The man spun around quickly, while Hiccup on the other hand shut the door and began looking for a way out. He knew it was no use trying to go out the way he came, so that left him one option. The door on his right.

He didn't waste any time, he shoved the door with his shoulder and it opened with ease. Footsteps could be heard loud and clear from inside the room he was previously in.

Hiccup turned from the door and found a stair case, unlike the last one he found, this one didn't have a grates above it.

As he was dashing up the stairs, he heard the door slam open below.

"There you are!" The man stated.

There were only a few steps left untill he would reach the top, The man was also only a few steps behind Hiccup untill he could reach him. Hiccup made it to the deck, despite how close the man was behind him.

He remembered it being a farely small boat from when he was first brought aboard, and that was confirmed when he ran too the edge of it within a few seconds.

He leaned over the edge of the ship from the momentum of running do fast. Once he saw the size of the waves, he ditched the plan of swimming for shore.

Trying to back track, he turned around towards the way he came. Unlucky for him, The man was still behind him; plus a few extra men that had come too help.

There was silence on the deck.

The men across from Hiccup stood their place for reasons unknown to him. He kept on looking over the edge of the ship unintentionally. All he was trying to do was come up with a plan faster.

The man that first started chasing Hiccup took a cautious step forward.

"What are you doing Hiccup?" The man asked.

Hiccup didn't answer. With the man walking closer to him, and him being trapped, His first plan- jumping over board was becoming a very good option right now.

The man took another step forward.

"Don't do anything rash Hiccup," The man called out again. "We can work this out."

Hiccup snapped his head in the direction of the man.

"W-w-what do you mean?"

The man stood up straighter once he heard Hiccup speak.

"That water looks awfully cold there, and I'm guess'in by your leg you ain't the best swimmer."

The man took another step forward.

Panic was once again becoming a big factor in the situation. And Hiccup wasn't liking it very much to be frank. Even though his options were pretty limited he still tried to come up with a better plan.

The man took another step forward.

Hiccup stepped back away from the man, and now he was leaning against the railing.

"Ca-can you just stop for a moment?" Hiccup asked, he raised his arm out in front of him to stop the man if he came any closer.

The man stopped, but this time he raised his hands by his head in surrender.

Hiccup let out his breath he didn't know he was holding. Now the man was standing still he finally actually looked at him.

His hair was still as black as he remembered seeing them, and the man was still shirtless just as he remembered.

The main thing that he noticed now that he didn't notice in the room was how tall he was. He towered over Hiccup by at least a foot, so this whole time the man had to talk down to Hiccup.

There was still something that bothered Hiccup, something about the man reminded him of someone he might of known before. After a few more seconds of trying to figure out who he resembled, he finally gave in and decided to see if the man's name might bring back some memories.

"Who are you?"

The man lowered his hands slightly, then responded,

"I am Seth the Sane, The head Captain of Hysteria's Navy, and youngest son of Rubar the Untrustworthy."

Both Hiccup and the man- who's name is Seth, made eye contact again before Seth spoke once more.

"How 'ya do?"

* * *

_Edited 3/5/2016_

**In case anyone asked, I died and then I came back to life before posting this.**

**Yeah, I didn't. But it was worth a shot.**

**I'm not even going to try and explian why it took me so long to write this chapter.**

**BUT! **

**I have some exciting news. :D Drum roll please.**

***Drum roll***

**Today is my 1st FanFiction birthday! *fireworks go off in the distance***

**It's been a whole year since I've joined the crazy world of fanfiction.**

**And I'd like to Thank all of y'all who've supported me all this time and helped me along the way.**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! **

**(: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)**

**Oh, um . . . I ran out of cookies for everyone. _(Awkward.)_**

**Well I'll just go make some more then!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**Bye!**

**-MFM**


	11. Deep Breaths

**Please _at least_ read first half of A/N at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Deep Breaths_

* * *

He breathed in another shagged breath. It seemed as if there was an invisble rock stuck in his throat, blocking his airway as he breathed out again.

It's hard for him to remember a time when it wasn't like this. If there ever was.

_Forced breath in, forced breath out._

There was a time at some point, wasn't there?

Yes, he remembered running through the fields with his friends away from his angered father after pulling some crazy prank. He remembered trying to control his breathing as they hid in the corn fields.

He remembered the smell of that very same corn he and his friends used to hide cooking over the firepit.

_Forced breath in, forced breath out._

It couldn't have been too long ago, right? He remembered trying to catch his breath as his now wife walked down the isle with him. She was so beautiful. Seth and Hagen definitely took after her. Both of them inheriting her black hair and green eyes. How long ago that wedding day seemed. But yet it still felt as if it happened yesterday.

_Forced breath in, forced breath out._

It wasn't always like this. He remembered laughing at his first born son after he'd spilled all that flour onto himself. Dusting his hair with the white substance.

Seth was only a few days old at the time. That was why Hagen was helping cook that morning. While Ivan helpped take care of Seth.

_Forced breath in, forced breath out._

Was that really the last time he remembered being able to breathe properly? No. It was sooner then that.

He didn't recall having trouble breathing as he rowed along side his men out at sea. He remembered panting as he and his men were having to constantly manually row the ship through the storm.

So many men were willing to travel along with him in search for his missing wife and son. He also remember taking all of those deep breaths to calm himself down after crying for hours upon learning the fate his wife had faced.

_Forced breath in, forced breath out._

Will this be his fate till the end? Never able to do everyday things because he might die just from attempting to do so? He sure hoped not. SnoggleTog needed to work before he passed. So far, the end of SnoggleTog and the end of him were very close.

"Rubar!" A voice yelled for him.

_Forced breath in, relaxed breath out._

Rubar raised his head at the man who entered the room.

"What is it Dustin?" He asked after recognized the man.

Dustin stopped a few feet away from Rubar, then continued.

"We've found some information about Seth."

"And?"

"And we know where he is most likely heading." Dustin finished.

Rubar tilted his head slightly then looked down at his hands resting in his lap.

"And where would that happen to be?"

Dustin seemed uncomfortable in his spot but he still answered, "You're not gonna like it."

"I don't like a lot of things, that's why they call me 'Untrustworthy'."

Dustin's eyes widen at his statement, but didn't show any other signs he was worried.

Rubar took another deep breath in and released it.

"Where is he heading Dustin?"

He didn't answer right away. But when he did he didn't sound as nervous.

"We believe he's heading north into uncharted waters. Well, uncharted by us."

Rubar nodded at his answer. Now he understood why he was so worried.

"You think he found it?"

"No one knows for sure. But yes, I believe he has."

Silence followed Dustin's reply. But whether that was good or bad was unsure to either of them.

"Is there anything else you have to report?" Rubar finally asked.

"That is all at the moment. But-"

"-Then you are dismissed."

Dustin didn't move any muscles in attempt to leave.

"Sir, with all do respect. Shouldn't we do something about this?"

Rubar looked up in surprise. "I don't see why we need too."

"Well for starters, he has the boy with him. He's not exactly collateral damage."

"That's what he's been from the beginning." Rubar stated in s mono tone.

"What about Seth then? Are you just going to let your son do this?"

"Seth is his own man, he's capable of making his own decisions." Dustin was really starting to get on Rubar's nerves, but he didn't stop.

"I think it's safe too say you should interfere on this one."

"No interference is necessary Dustin."

"I believe it is. Especially in this situation."

"'Situation'?" Rubar questioned. "That's an interesting choice of words considering we are not involved in this."

"Well, maybe we should be." He stepped closer to Rubar as he said that.

"We should not. Now, unless you have something else to report. You're dissm-"

"-You're son is heading on a suicide mission, sir! You need to do something!" He raised his voice at his chief.

"I need to do nothing!" Rubar shouted back, raising slightly from his seat.

"Why not?!"

"Because I will not risk men to rescue someone who is already planning on killing himself!" He sat back down in his seat exasperated.

"It wouldn't be a waste if you rescued him!"

"There is nothing we can do! If he's already made past the borders, he's already dead."

Silence fell upon the room. It wasn't long until one of them spoke.

"Well, it seems to me," Dustin started slowly. "He's not the only one close to death."

And he left the room.

* * *

Amber's POV**  
**

**(BTW,**_ Italic_** is Amber. '**_Italic_**' with commas is other.)**

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

The steady rhythm of the water never seemed to cease.

It's been constantly doing that for the past two years. No matter the weather, I could always count on the steady drip of the leaky roof.

Two years.

It's been so long since I've been able to walk more then ten feet without being watched like a hawk.

Two years since I've had a decent meal that I could actually tell was meat.

Man, how much I wished for some nice roasted chicken right now.

In absolute boredom, I kept on watching the leaky roof's constant drip.

Night fall had finally come and the only thing lighting my cell was the torch by the exit.

_The days were getting slower_, I finally concluded. That was the reason I felt so bored. _Thanks Sunna._ After watching the roof continuous drip for a little while longer, I decided maybe pacing my cell might be a better pass time.

My cell was only about six feet by six feet. Not a whole lot of pacing room. But I walked back and forth anyways. Things were a lot more exciting when those other prisoners were with me. At least then I had someone to talk too. Granted, I only talk to them the last day they were in there. Still more interesting the counting how many drops of water I can hold in my mouth. (It's 2,496 by the way.)

I had never been one too talk to myself. But sometime in my imprisonment I made the exception.

It didn't really feel like I was talking to myself though. I always pretended there was another person in the cell with me. I never spoke out loud, mainly because there was almost always a guard within ten feet of my cell. I didn't really want them to hear me.

'_You're pacing again.'_

And he's returned.

I turned around to face my bed. And sitting at the edge was the person I had just thought of. Well, he wasn't actually sitting on my bed. He wasn't even a real person. He was imaginary, but boy did he seem real.

_I always pace._ I thought back.

_'No, you only pace when you're over thinking something'_

I stopped in my tracks. See? He seems very real.

_How would you even know? _I snapped_ ._

_'Because I am you. __And I know you are over thinking something.'_

_Oh shut up, if you know me so well then what am I over thinking?_

_'I don't know.' He stated simply. ' And before you get all smug about it.-'_

I snorted out loud.

_'-I only don't know because you won't let me.'_

I squinted my eyes at him in anger. In case you're still confused, I'm squinting a nothing. So I probably look really crazy to other people. Then again, I'm talking to a non existent boy in a leaky cell. . . Yeah let's just blame my imprisonment for now.

_'So what is it?' _He asked curiously_._

_It's none of your business. _I thought back in a mono tone.

_'Really? Come on, your better than this.'_

_I have no idea what you're talking about_. I still talked in a mono tone. Unwilling to let him win.

_'Yes you do.' _He urged.

Letting out a sigh in defeat I walked back to my bed and sat down on the edge next to him before speaking again.

_How do you even know that I'm over thinking something, when I'm not even sure what I am over thinking?_

_'Oh you know what you're over thinking alright.'_

I let out an exasperated huff in annoyance.

_For the last time, I. Wasn't. Over. Thinking. Anyt-_

_'-What about Hagen?' _He tilted his head at me_._

He got me there. Actually I got me, so . . . You know what, I'm just gonna to refer 'him' as an actual 'him' so I don't sound nuts.

Anyways, I was actually trying to avoid thinking about Hagen. In other words, That was all I was thinking about.

_'Huh, funny. I should be the one asking you that.' _He smiled as he looked forward again.

I went over our argument in my head for the umpteenth time. It seemed as if every time I went over it, it got worse. I took a deep breath in, and breathed out before responding.

_What I said was true._

_'Yes, but that doesn't always mean you don't regret saying somethings.'_

I shook my head at his answer as I looked down into my lap._You don't get it._

He leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees and looked me straight into my eyes.

_'Try yourself.'_

I glared at him for a little while out of habit. But I continued anyways.

_Hagen just brought out the worst in me._

_'Yes, but there was a time when he brought out the best.' _He countered_._

_That was a long time ago._

_'It's only been a few years Amber.'_

_That's long enough. _I shot back_._

_'I beg the differ.'_

_Do you still want me to tell you or are you just going to contradict everything I say?_

_'My bad,'_ He raised his hands in mock surrender while leaning back against the wall. _'Continue.'_

I waited a few seconds to see if he would say anything. When he didn't I continued_._

_I haven't seen him in three years, No one has for that matter! I'd always had a little bit of bitterness towards him for how we met. . . So, I guess all this time being on the run and being locked up just grew those feelings bigger then I thought._

He just nodded at me, showing that he understood and to keep talking.

_And when I saw him . . . All of those feelings kind of bursted out._

_'So you do regret saying those things?'_ He asked slowly_._

_No. _I answered instantly.

His eyes widen in surprise, but didn't comment any further.

_What I regret is how I said those things. You know me, I've never been one to purposely hurt anyone!_

'_But you did this time. And I have a feeling you know it.'_

I kept quiet, I really wasn't planning on getting this response.

He scooted up more towards the edge of the bed so he was closer to me before speaking again.

_'You need to forgi-'_

_-I need to what?!_ I shot up to my feet, proving that I was angry.

He was shocked by my outburst but he didn't seem feel hurt by it.

_'You need to forgive him.' _He finished_._

_Oh? Is that it? That's the perfect idea! Way to go me! _I said sarcastically.

_'I'm serious.'_

_You are never good at being serious._

_'You know it's the right thing to do. And I have a very strong feeling you might even want too.'_

I didn't answer. Some how he took that as his cue to keep on talking_._

_'Look, you can't hold a grudge forever,' He started out. 'Even though you've been doing an excellent job at that. What good are you gonna get out of revenge?'_

I opened my mouth to answer, but he silenced me in a instant.

_'Don't answer that.' He held up his hand to signal me to be quiet before dropping it again. 'But anyways, I know it was really bad when Ralph was killed. But you know it wasn't completely his fault._

_'His father told him "He was safe." You heard him say that yourself! I know Ralph was like a brother to you. But you need to let go of all that anger. It's doing you no good holding on to it.'_

It took me a while to respond. I never like thinking about Ralph, So this situation wasn't exactly comfortable for me at the moment.

_What have we talked about you being serious? _I asked sarcastically again._  
_

_'Well am I right?'_

I let my arms drop down to my sides, then walked back to the bed and sat down. Contemplating how to answer that.

_I don't want to want to forgive him._

He let the silence float around the cell for a few moments before answering me, this time seeming very confused.

_'And that means?'_

_It means in my head I don't want forgive him. Ever. But in my gut-_

_'You do want to forgive him.'_

_What do I do? _I pleaded, tears prickling the corners of my eyes._  
_

His head tilted to the side real quick as he stood up from his spot on the bed. He didn't say anything for a while. All he did was just walk to the center of the cell and stand there.

_Are you gonna answer me? _I questioned impatiently._  
_

He turned and faced me then smirked a little.

_'I think you already know what to do.'_

_No I don't, _I responded angrily._ That's why I'm asking you._

He chuckled slightly as he walked back towards me.

_'I am you, so I know that you know what to do.'_

"Amber,"

I snapped my head towards the actual human voice. I'm not sure how long they were standing there, but judging by the stupid smile he had plastered on his face, it was long enough.

Before answering I looked back to the center of the room to make sure I still couldn't see him. To my relief I couldn't, but unfortunately I could still see the other person outside my cell.

"What are you doing here Hagen?" I asked him without looking over completely.

"I told you I was coming back."

I heard him fumbling with something metal for a while before the cell door opened. He walked with the door to let it swing open silently, so he stood about five feet away from the actual door way of the cell.

I walked towards the opening without hesitation. Once I stepped through the opened door I took a look around the room. It looked bigger from out here than in the cell. Hagen was still standing in the same place as before by the cell door, so I walked to him.

"You're letting me out?" I asked curiously.

He tilted his head side to side as if trying to come up with an answer. "Sort of."

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind and lift me off the ground. One holding down my arms, and the other covering my mouth. Out of habit I started struggling against the arms and squealed against his hand. But it seemed as if it was doing nothing.

"Calm down!" Hagen said me worriedly. "He's not gonna hurt you."

I stopped and tried to give him my best 'Then-what-in-the-world-are-you-doing?' Look. Since speaking wasn't available at the moment.

He seemed to have gotten the message.

"Well Amber," He started walking towards the exit. "We're about to commit treason."

And with that, I was tossed over the person's shoulder like a feed sack as they carried me towards the exit. Hagen walked behind the man carrying me, so I was left staring at him as we headed in a unknown destination.

When I looked over Hagen, (The man carrying me was pretty tall.) I looked back at my cell. All I saw was my non existant friend sitting on my bed smiling back at me.

_'Have fun!' _He waved at me.

"Treason," I said more to myself. "In case I wasn't gonna be locked up for life before."

"Get ready Amber," Whispered Hagen in front of me. "It's about to get real dark."

I attempted to look over my shoulder at the doorway. And it was, in fact very dark.

"Oh boy." I mumbled.

_Deep breath in, Deep breath out._

* * *

**_Okay I'm gonna get right to the point._**

_I need to know y'all's opinion on something._

_I have this story set up to where this would be the last chapter of Part 1._

_I'm still gonna post Part 2, But I need to know if:_

**_Y'all would like it better if I posted it with this story, _**

**_OR_**

**_If I post it as another story like I had planned._**

_I'm asking because I keep on going back and forth between the two, and I can't decide._

_Answer by reviewing or PMing me._

_If I don't get an answer within the next week, I'll just pick one by flipping a coin or something._

_Thank you for reading!_

_Rest of my A/N is below if you want to read it._

* * *

_Edited 3/26/2016_

**And there we go!**

**In case you're wondering, this is probably the fastest I've ever written a chapter.**

_*Fanfiction Writer who updates 4,000+ word chapters a week laughs at me in the distance*_

**I thought about writing this chapter two days ago! I wasn't planning on updating so soon, _(Mainly because I wasn't sure I even was.)_ But I happened to check the date this story was published, and . . .**

**THIS STORY HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN UP FOR A YEAR! **

**Yay! :D**

**I tried to get this posted yesterday, but I had too many ideas to write out within a day. I also checked with my sibling, _(TripleH, Their FF account is AquaticDragon, you should check them out.)_ And today is the 6th anniversary of How To Train Your Dragon!**

**So there's that too. **

**Here's some cookies!**

(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: :)

**I apologize to those who did not get a cookie.**

_**(Actually I'm not that sorry.)**_

**But anyway,**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THIS STORY!**

**HAPPY 6TH ANNIVERSARY HTTYD!**

**AND I don't know what else, I just really wanted to add another 'AND'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review!  
**

**BYE!**

**-MFM**


End file.
